Bellelina (Princess Belle Style)
Cast: *Thumbelina - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Prince Cornelius - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Jacquimo - Discord (My Little Pony) *Thumbelina's Mother - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Hero the Dog - The Tick *Mrs. Toad - Selena Gomez (Gomez) *Grundel - Lord Ralphscoe (Ralphie) *Mozo - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Gringo - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Mr. Beetle - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ms. Fieldmouse - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Mr. Mole - Sultan (Aladdin) *Bumblebee - Earthworm Jim *Queen Tabitha - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *King Colbert - Pervical McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Li'l Bee - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Gnatty - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Baby Bug - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Mrs. Rabbit - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mr. Fox - Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Mr. Bear - Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy) *The Reverned Rat - Goofy (Disney) *Good Witch - The Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) *Farm Animals - Peppa Pig Characters *Fairies - Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom Characters and Pingu Characters *Jitterbugs - Various Dogs Chapters: *Bellelina part 1 - Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Belle *Bellelina part 2 - "Bellelina" *Bellelina part 3 - Story Time/"Soon" *Bellelina part 4 - The Fairies/Belle Meets Beast *Bellelina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots *Bellelina part 6 - Belle Gets Kidnapped *Bellelina part 7 - "On the Road" *Bellelina part 8 - Enter Discord/"Follow Your Heart" *Bellelina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Flynn Rider and Kronk Mocks Lord Ralphscoe *Bellelina part 10 - Berkeley Donald Duck/"You're Beautiful, Baby" *Bellelina part 11 - Kovu, Kiara and Baby Alex Tries to Save Belle/Poor Belle *Bellelina part 12 - Discord Asks for Direction/Prince Adam Searches For Belle/Donald Duck's Plan *Bellelina part 13 - Discord Ask for More Direction/Prince Adam Gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)" *Bellelina part 14 - Meet Ms. Jasmine *Bellelina part 15 - Mr. Sultan/"Sun" *Bellelina part 16 - Papa's Tunnel / Papa's Propsal *Bellelina part 17 - Lord Ralphscoe's Next Plan *Bellelina part 18 - "Marry the Father" *Bellelina part 19 - Discord's Treatment *Bellelina part 20 - Kovu, Kiara and Baby Alex Defrosts Prince Adams/The Wedding/Lord Ralphscoe Crashes the Wedding *Bellelina part 21 - Happy Endings *Bellelina part 22 - End Credits/"Follow Your Heart"/"Let Me Be Your Wings" Movie Used: *Thumbelina (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Shows and Video Games: *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *Kingdom Hearts 2 (2006) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *The Little Mermaid: The Series (1992) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Peppa Pig (2004) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *The Animals of Farthwing Wood (1993) *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (2007) *Pingu (1986) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Tick (1994) *Earthworm Jim (1995) *Selena Gomez's Music Video and Movies *Lord Ralphscoe's Video from YouTube, Dailymotion, Vimeo *Tangled (2010) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *Hercules (1997) *Frozen (2013) *The Emperor's New School (2006) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *Madagascar: Escape to Africa (2008) *Pip Ahoy (2014) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Rude Dog and the Dweebs (1989) *Disney Donald Duck Classic Shorts *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Mickey's Once Upon a Chrismtas (1999) *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Mickey Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day of Eeyore (1983) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too! (1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search of Christopher Robin (1997) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *The Aristocats (1970) *Atomic Betty (2004) *Captain Flamingo (2005) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *The Powerpuff Girls (2002) *Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy (1999) *Ed, Eddy 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You (1969) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin The Series (1994) *Disney Princess Enchanted: Follow Your Dreams (2007) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Muppets Takes Manhattan (1984) *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Voices: *Jodi Benson *Gary Imhoff *Gino Contfori *Barbara Cook *Will Ryan *Joe Lynch *Danny Mann *Loren Lester *Gilbert Gottfried *Neil Ross *Carol Channing *John Hurt *Kenneth Mars *June Foray *Kendall Cunningham *Tawny-Sunshine Glover *Michael Numes *Pat Musick *Tony Jay *Stevie Vallance Special Thanks: *Walt Disney *Don Bluth *Hans Christian Anderson *Jodi Benson Dedicated to: *TheTrueDisneyKing *Princess Rapunzel *Bambi's Ohanna *Ralph E. Coyote *Lord Ralphie *Kronk Pepikrankenitz Category:Princess Belle Category:Princess Belle Movie Spoof Category:Thumbelina Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:G-Rated films Category:G Rated Films Category:G rated movies Category:Rated G films Category:Rated G